Journey to the Top
by Vnight
Summary: New Journey in the Unova region. Looking for Oc's summit by pm or review. Rating T maybe change later to M not sure. Full summary inside.


**Journey to the Top**

**Hey guys its me again V and this is the next story im going to be working on. I will be writing this story after I finish my one of my other story but I want to get the oc's now so I can write the chapters. Please leave oc's by pm and review. **** Well enough chatting here is the info for you guys. This will take place in the Unova Region and will follow my storyline so some things will be different like the Unova Champion. This will be the story **

**Disclamier: I DON'T NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANYOTHER OC'S BESIDE MY TWO OC'S.**

**Summary: Getting to the top was never going to be easy Jet knew after all his father was once a gym leader and and being in the shadow of his older sister being the Pokemon champion. But now it's Jet turn to take center stage and with the help of his friends he will have to face his rivals and beat the gym leader to reach to the top. And with a new evil trying to take over the pokemon world will he and his friends be able to get through this?It will be a roller coaster but Jet is ready to achieve his dream along with helping his friends and there dreams.**

**Info**

Name:

Age:(14-16)

Gender:

Personality: ( please be detailed)

Hometown/City:(Any region)

Appearance-(height, hair color, hair style etc)

Warm weather attire:

Cold weather attire:

Formal attire:

Swim wear:

NightWear:

Family -

History-

Birthday:

Other info:

What career do they pursue (Trainer, Breeder, Coordinator, etc.):

Pokémon (include nicknames if they have any, moves, Any accessories? Up to four Pokémon no legendary's )

What does your character think of mine?:

Do you want them to be a rival, friend , enemy , love interest?:

How do they treat their Pokémon?:

Flaws of your character (Must have at least one):

Any fears (At least two):

Skills they have(Up to 3):

Romance:( put the type of person that attracts you)

**I want a couple gym leaders to so here's the info**

Name:

Age:(16 and up)

Gender:

Personality:

Hometown/City:(must be from a city from the Unova region and pokemon match gym like flying gym has bird pokemon etc)

Appearance-

Attire:

Formal attire:

Swim wear:

NightWear:

Family -

History-

Birthday:

Other info:

Pokémon (up to 4 included moves , nickname etc):

What does your character think of mine when they meet?:

**Here's my Two oc's**

Name: Jet Storms

Age:16

Gender:Male

Personality: has two sides to him the first side is when he first meets people that he doesn't know he is a reserved person who most stays quiet, Silent cool type of guy is what he gives off. Then when he around his friends and family he's out going, brave, willing to take risks,,keeps cool under any kind of pressure, when he see a friend in trouble will jump to there side and protect them at any cost,never gives up, when it look like the worst situation he what will rise above it. Can be very charming also.

Hometown/City: Blackthorn city, Jhoto

Appearance- 5'8, platinum blond hair that short and spike in the middle like a mohawk, lean toned body, tan skin, Ice blue eyes

Warm weather attire: White t-shirt, black and white plaid shorts that go down to his knees, black short top converse, black shades, dragon claw shaped necklace

Cold weather attire:Blue t-shirt, blue worn out jeans, black work boots, black leather jacket, black shades, dragon claw shaped necklace

Formal attire:Black dress shirt, light blue vest, light blue tie, black dress pants, black belt, black shoes

Swim wear: black and white swimming trucks where its split in that black on one side and white on the other side, dragon claw shaped necklace

NightWear: usually just a pair of dark blue sweat pants that say his last name on them and his doesn't wear a shirt unless it's cold out and even then somethings he won't wear a shirt

Family -

Mom-38-Shayla Storms- Pokemon scientist

Dad-42-Chris Storms- Former Gym leader now Pokemon researcher

Sister-18- Natalie Storms-Unvoa league champion

History- He is from blackthorn city where he gained his love for dragon type pokemon and lived there till his was 10. He is great friends Whitney from Goldenrod city and has a crush on her since they wher little. Jet and his family moved when he was 12 and Whitney and him still keep in touch. The family moved to Nimbasa city. He meet his first pokemon partner when he was visiting the Hoenn region. When he was going threw the desert he meet trapinch and grew a close bond with the trapinch and have been together since.

Birthday:7-7

Other info:none

What career do they pursue (Trainer, Breeder, Coordinator, etc.): Dragon master and next pokemon league champion

Pokémon : Flygon(main pokemon been by his side since he was 12) has a scar on his right eye due to a fight, the moves known are earthquake, dragon pulse, draco meteor, dragon claw

The rest will be revealed later

How do they treat their Pokémon?:Jet and his pokemon train hard pushing themselves hard each day but is always kind to them and always make sure that their happy being with him.

Flaws of your character (Must have at least one): He will doubt himself a lot of the time

Any fears (At least two): Being left behind in the shadow of his father and sister, losing his friends

Skills they have(Up to 3): Great swimmer, never lost, can always find berries of he needs food

Romance: Sure will see once I get the stories going

**Here's my second one**

Name: Natalie Storms goes by Nat

Age:18

Gender:Female

Personality: She is funloving, sweet, very caring, head strong, never gives up, always tries to see the good in everyone, usually never gets mad at anyone only when their hurting pokemon or giving up on themselves, cool under pressure

Hometown/City:Blackthorn, Jhoto

Appearance-5'8, straight long platinum blond hair with black tips it goes past her chest, lean toned body, mature for her age so she looks pretty hot, ice blue eyes, light tan skin

Warm weather attire: Camel Hat,Heather Gray Shirt,Light Blue Shorts,Ivory T-Shirt, black flip flops, snowflake necklace

Cold weather attire: White sweater, light blue t-shirt, worn put ripped light blue jeans, aqua short top converse, snow flake necklace

Formal attire: silver one shoulder cock-tail dress that shows off her ice blue eyes

Swim wear: Aqua two piece bikini

NightWear:dark blue tank top, dark blue sweat pants with her last name on the side of them

Family -

Mom-38-Shayla Storms- Pokemon scientist

Dad-42-Chris Storms- Former Gym leader now Pokemon researcher

Brother-16-Jet Storms-up and coming trainer

History-She lived in Blackthorn city till she was 12, she began her journey that year because her family was moving to the Unova region, She is good friends with all the gym leader in the Jhoto region, She meet eve when she began her journey on the side of the road left in a box. Nat took eve as her partner and have been together ever since. She went to the Unova region 3 years later and became the Champion. She been champion ever since.

Birthday:12-21

Other info: she always has a black guitar with her because she is a professional musician too

What career do they pursue : When she is no longer the champion she hopes to become both a top breeder and a top coordinator as her next goals

Pokémon Glaceon wears a white bandanna around her neck( been with her since she was 12) known moves are ice beam, ice aqua jet, ice ball, aurora beam

Other pokemon revealed later

How do they treat their Pokémon?: she is always sweet to her pokemon but when its time to train she and her pokemon train hard to get better each day

Flaws of your character (Must have at least one): No sense of direction

Any fears (At least two): Not living up to her position, darkness

Skills they have(Up to 3): Great singer, great swimmer because she loves to surf wher she can be found when not on pokemon duty most of the time, great at tracking berries

Romance:Well see as the story goes


End file.
